


We’re Glad You’re Here

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Communication, Direct Sequel, M/M, Medication, Multi, WKM shit, angst overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Say, what happens after Wil finds out the truth on what Dark is? does Anti ever get to know their back story? I really love your writing but I suck at waiting to find out stuff??”- undedicated-humanoidThis is direct sequel to ‘We Never Left’ but it needed its own space as it’s own piece of work instead of just being an added chapter. I recommend reading that first and then coming back to this if you don’t remember what happened.My tumblr now contains a masterpost of all the significant events in this universe, so you can also check that if you feel something doesn’t make sense.Hope you enjoy!





	We’re Glad You’re Here

Dark, Wilford and Anti sat in the padded cell, together, and just talked.

Wilford talked about what he remembered. Most of the things Damien hadn’t been around for, in terms of the party or the aftermath or personal time spent between William and Mark, the Entity had filled him in. So it wasn’t news. But hearing Wilfords perspective on everything was... difficult.

Sometimes, Dark would just sit and listen to Wilford talk and talk and talk about little details. Anti asked a lot of questions, some more prodding than others, but Wilford seemed just as interested in trying to remember to answer as Anti was in getting the full picture.

Anti did have a natural sense of feeling left out, of course. It was difficult. He’d come into the relationship at, what seemed to be, a very crucial time. Every time he thought about he might be intruding, he felt sick. So he shoved it down and it stayed that way for a while.

Eventually, they came to the agreement that Wilford was safe to be out of the cell and on a lower course of medication, just to even things out a little. No one wanted his personality to change, but that was an awful lot of trauma to unearth at once. Schneeplestein, having already worked with Wilford in some more invasive ways before, knew the extreme end of things, and he worked in conjunction with Dr Iplier on regulating things. 

-

As Dark recovered from his injuries from the incident, the three were a tad more distant. Usually one wouldn’t be able to tear them away from each other. But there was a solemn note to everything now, even though it was all out in the open.

Anti often asked questions out of the blue. They varied in importance, or at least... traumatic value.

“So... Damien was totally fucking the butler in his spare time, right?”

Anti lay against Wilfords thigh on the couch, only because Wilford didn’t seem like he wanted to embrace anyone right now.

“Absolutely. All things considered, for his time, Damien was a pervert. Homosexual, sleeping with his servants. Not that Ben minded at all, he was having a wonderful time. Kept things quiet, Damien didn’t exactly need to pay him extra to not speak to the press but Damien, being the generous man that he was... any staff he happened to encounter usually got their tips. Marks or otherwise.”

Anti nodded, seemingly rather happy with the response. Then the subject changed.

“So why did you play roulette with that fucking psycho?”

Wilford blinked, and then he shrugged.

“I was drunk. I was in the house I grew up in, it’s not exactly like I was expecting to be framed for murder. I knew he’d turned into an egotistical bastard over the years and... I guess I felt guilty about Celine but there were so many sides to it. I barely agreed to it before he was pulling the trigger on me, and then it was kind of a dick move if I didn’t do the same.”

Wilford sounded resigned.

“I don’t know why Dark doesn’t hate me.”

“Why would he hate ye?”

“Mark wasn’t supposed to take Damien’s body. He was supposed to take mine. Dark would have had a working body at the very least if it wasn’t for me being so... stupid.”

That resonated with Anti in a way he wasn’t expecting. One thing Anti and Wilford definitely shared in terms of their dynamics in their respective families was the tendency to be the shitty wild card. Anti was reckless, impulsive, and sometimes stupid. Wilford was the same. A lot of the time, they could block it out. Not so much in the moment, when their consequences stared them directly in the face.

-

Wilford was being a lot more tender with Dark than he ever had been before. Dark was taking longer to recover from his injuries and had to stay in bed a lot of the time, since his leg injury didn’t leave much room for even being able to sit in his desk.

Despite protests from everyone around d him, he decided he still wanted paperwork done. So Wilford volunteered to transcribe various reports for him. And although Wilford was a little slower, he kept up for the sake of things. Once a report was done and Dark could already feel a headache coming on, Wilford would stand up from the desk and walk over to the bed, gently crawling up to Dark before strangling him and kissing him softly.

It happened over and over again, a reward every time, and sometimes it was so soft and gentle it made Dark want to cry. He didn’t want to be this vulnerable, he didn’t want to be injured, but at the same time, Wilford was still here an Wilford didn’t hate him and he was so grateful.

One day, Anti walked past the door as Dark and Wilford exchanged one of these intimate moments. He had been planning on getting snacks then coming in to give Dark a massage or something of the sort. Everyone felt a little responsible for Dark being out of commission. But Anti felt... closed out. He wasn’t part of this. This whole thing with Dark and Wilford, it wasn’t his business, it wasn’t his history, and he hadn’t even felt this insecure at the beginning of the relationship.

So he sulked past the door again with snacks for one, and he went to the lounge to think, assuming he wouldn’t be missed.

Wilford, who was back at the desk by that point, found Anti just walking past the room without so much as a glance in to be very strange. So as soon as he was able to break away from the paperwork, he went to Anti.

-

“I’m sorry.”

They both said it in unison. And then they looked at each other, confused as to why the other had said it.

Anti spoke first.

“This is none of my business. I’ve got no right to be here, pretendin’ like I’m some part of this. You and Dark have yer own thing and I’m just... trespassin’, or whatever. Besides, I hurt ye before... in the scuffle, ye know.”

Anti scratches at his own small grazes from the fight there had been just to get the gun out of Wilfords hand that had been aimed at a passed out Dark.

Wilford looked confused, then distraught.

“Anti. Jesus, no. You’ve got it all wrong. If it weren’t for you, Dark would probably be dead, okay? You’re the reason he’s still here, the reason I didn’t hurt myself, you’re the one keeping us balanced. Please, I know... I know Dark and I have history and memories together but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to make new ones with you. In fact, I’d much rather be here, with you and him, living now than living back then.”

At this point, Wilfords hands were gripping Antis shoulders. It wasn’t said out loud, but Wilford was pleading with Anti to stay and they knew it.

A tear glitched onto Antis face and disappeared as soon as it came.

“Are ye sure I’m not gettin’ in the way?”

“No. I’m so sorry if we have you that impression. I owe everything to you. We owe everything to you. You’re the only one who has the balls to stand up to us and call us out on our crazy, upside-down bullshit and put a stop to it and we’d probably both be dead if you hadn’t... noticed me being crazy.”

Anti looked down at his own hands as Wilford reached for them. And they just sat like that, on the floor, next to a barely burning fire in the living room.

Anti supposed being a wild card had paid off.

-

About half an hour later, Dark was treated to cookies and massages and a very heartfelt double blowjob, since no one had been able to do much of anything since Dark could scarcely move.

Once Dark had caught his breath from the onslaught of love and affection, he actually laughed.

“Where did all that come from?”

Anti rather gently kissed the bullet wound on his shoulder and Wilford snuggled into the other side of him.

“We’re just glad ye’re here.”

Wilford stayed silent, trying to healthily deal with the horrid feeling that was “he could have not been here and it would have been my fault.”

But Dark was merciful, and put his arms around the both of them as best he could, bones popping as per usual.

“I’m rather glad I’m here too.”


End file.
